


Patient Ryan Ross

by orphan_account



Series: Made with a generator [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bad Writing, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: made it with https://www.plot-generator.org.uk/





	Patient Ryan Ross

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Patient Ryan Ross](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/446741) by Me. 



> made it with https://www.plot-generator.org.uk/

Ryan Ross was thinking about Brendon Urie again. Brendon was a spiteful sun with tall legs and pretty eyelashes.

Ryan walked over to the window and reflected on his pretty surroundings. He had always loved beautiful Seattle with its wet, warm waters. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel worried.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a spiteful figure of Brendon Urie.

Ryan gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a patient, ruthless, beer drinker with pink legs and sticky eyelashes. His friends saw him as a mute, mangled moon. Once, he had even saved a drunk Spencer that was stuck in a drain.

But not even a patient person who had once saved a drunk Spencer that was stuck in a drain, was prepared for what Brendon had in store today.

The sun shone like dancing pigeons, making Ryan happy. Ryan grabbed a squidgy rock that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

As Ryan stepped outside and Brendon came closer, he could see the voiceless glint in his eye.

Brendon gazed with the affection of a cats. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want to suck you off.”

Ryan looked back, even more happy and still fingering the squidgy rock. "Brendon, I want to suck you off," he replied.

They looked at each other with confident feelings, like two frantic, frail foxes thinking at a very intuitive concert, which had baroque pop music playing in the background and two vile uncles bopping to the beat.

Ryan regarded Brendon's tall legs and pretty eyelashes. "I love" revealed Ryan with a delighted grin.

Brendon looked relaxed, his emotions blushing like a tomato.

Then Brendon came inside for a nice drink of beer.


End file.
